Sweet Sixteen Secrets
by SeeLJRead
Summary: Claire & Quil- Claire is about to turn sixteen but Sam says Quil can tell her everything in 1 and 1/2 years when she graduates High School, but what if she already knows? OK bad summary, yes. But please give it a shot I'm betting the story turns out well!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sixteen Secrets

Sweet Sixteen Secrets

Sweet 16 and never been kissed, that was what I would be in exactly two days. And it isn't as if I couldn't have kissed a guy if I'd wanted to. I mean not to be vain but I am fairly pretty, medium height blond hair, the color of corn silk you know the light blond hairy bits you pull of the corn while husking it, hazel eyes, and fair skin with light freckles across my nose. I had the whole sweet, girl-next-door look going for me. The problem was since I was ten I've known who I wanted to be my first and last kiss.

But I was like his little sister, best friend sort of girl to him. And he had been like an older brother, best friend to me until I was like ten and he became my best friend who made my hear sputter and speed up and sent butterflies into my stomach.

At 13 he was my best friend who I am madly in love with. That was also the year I found out the thing he'd been hiding from me since I was two. I'd known for three years and I'd never told him because the way I see it is he wanted me to know he'd of told me. And eventually he would right?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off thank you to everyone reading especially **GivenPeace13 **who gave me some really nice feedback for Chapter 1. **

**Also The name in bold is probably wrong but I can't check because I don't own the books which brings me to the disclaimer: These charecters and everything else in the Twilight series are not mine but Stephanie Meyers **

**So go ahead read and if the mood strikes you please review.**

* * *

I was thirteen and Quil still cam over and kept an eye on me sometimes, mostly just when both my parents and my sister, who is three years older than me, were out for an extended length of time. But mostly we were friends, best friends and though I never understood why a guy fifteen years older than me wanted a teenage girl for his friend I was really glad cause Quil, well he was the best.

One weekend he invited me to a bonfire with him my aunt and uncle and a bunch of his, well really our, friends. It was really nice. Everyone sat around the fire toasting hotdogs and marshmallows. And then Uncle Sam started an old legend about **Taha Aki **and the spirit wolves.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about the story because something seemed so familiar about it. Though I was sure this was the first time I had heard it… I spent the next few days mulling it over, and that's when I made the connection. It was real! And this explained so much.

Why Quil and Jared and Embry and Uncle Sam and all their other friends were so big, and why they only had jobs part time jobs, being so busy 'protecting' and all an also why all of them looked the same as they had when I was two, most people do age over eight years. Only Uncle Sam and Jacob seemed to so I suppose they have control over themselves.

But Quil a werewolf? Really? I couldn't get over it and kept seeing the image of my best friend phasing into a big furry creature. Part of me knew it was insane and I desperately wanted to ask Quil but I knew even if it were true he'd deny. Plus it was too weird.

In fact the day I figured it out I nearly had a panic attack, how could I look at him knowing? I grabbed the phone off of the cradle and ran up to my room to call Quil. The phone rang twice and then clicked one.

"Hullo?" I heard him greet me on the other line.

"Um Quil, hey it's um Claire. So erm you know how we were going to watch a movie at my place tonight, I have to um cancel." I felt bad for lying to him but I quickly banished that thought, I mean come on, look at what he had kept from me.

"Oh, okay sure. Why Claire is something wrong?" Shoot, I hadn't thought about the why part.

"I um have a report I have to do so yeah I can't like hang out until I finish it." I answered.

"Claire school doesn't start for another month!" He laughed while I silently cursed myself.

" Oh well yeah I know it's on the summer reading, you know going to the High School and all, want to see what see what we've got I guess." I stammered out the badly crafted excuse.

"Oh well alright, but Claire if something's wrong you can always tell me you know?" He asked his voice oozing with concern.

"Yeah, yeah corse I know." I answered his question." Nothings wrong though I just gotta go work ya know? So I'll um call you when I get done."

"Okay bye Claire, love you." With that he hung up the phone, but my heart had started speeding way past its M.P.H. limit and I couldn't fathom why. He'd said he loves me before, you know like brotherly love.

I spent the next week without seeing or talking to Quil almost like he knew I needed to be alone, only I was miserable. I really did love Quil and truth be told he'd been a werewolf for as long as I had known him so what changed. The fact that I knew? That didn't seem like enough for me, so I called Quil and invited him over for a movie. He sounded thrilled and told me he'd be over soon.

So for the next few years Quil and I were friends and there were few hiccups in the friendship. Yeah I was frustrated he still wouldn't tell me what I already knew, but I couldn't really blame him after all look how I reacted when I found out. But my next startling discovery could be much more disastrous than the last and this one didn't involve any mythical creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I made a whoopsie in the last paragraph of the last chapter where is says next few years it should say next few months, but I can't be bothered to go back and edit at the mo. Also Claire's birthday is January 4th **

I was thirteen, almost fourteen years old. It was December and Christmas was fast approaching. Quil had just voluntarily carted me from store to store whilst I did my last minute shopping, though I'd gotten him the perfect gift weeks ago everyone else I had still needed to finish.

After we'd finished we went back to my house. My parents were out doing shopping of their own and Julie, my sister was out at a party. So since all three were out late Mom had asked Quil to hang around so I wouldn't be alone. So after I went upstairs to change into my comfy black and blue sweats the two of us snuggled up on the couch with a few blankets and like a trillion pillows like we had so many nights before.

_Quil is so perfect. What other guy goes shopping all day with a girl fifteen years younger than him? And he is so warm, like my own personal ray of sunshine…no no no! Stop this now Claire he is like you brother…sure a brother who gives you butterflies and is completely gorgeous and you, ya know, love. No shush! _I tried to stop the thoughts that had recently set up camp in my head but they refused to be silenced despite the constant war raging up in the ol' attic. Really I knew the truth I was in love with Quil but still I fought the silent war throughout the movie.

"So Claire, any guys at school catch you eye yet?" Quil asked me the same question about a million times before always waggling his eyes in the same suggestive kind of way. Now he swiveled toward me muting the television looking like he really wanted to know.

"So Quil any gals catch yours?" I dodged the same way every time. He grinned at me; looking adorable I might add, shaking his head sighing, as if to say, _yeah-right Claire._

"What? It isn't so impossible the girls of La Push aren't exactly unappealing, nor are you, you know for a guy who is like 6'11" and rather eerie…" I teased.

He lightly shoved my shoulder and the scowled. "Now Claire you must answer my question and in return I will answer any questions you have about the birds and the bees…" mock seriousness unsuccessfully covering the blatant laughter in his voice.

"Ewe Quil!" I squealed just like he knew I would. "No okay? Jeez!" I started giggling wildly.

"I don't see what is so funny." He commented. "I am beginning to think that there is something wrong with you…. Anyway it is… seven now and you need to start to read the book you were assigned for English, once Christmas hits time will fly."

"Fried Green Tomatoes? Come on Quil I have read that book like a zillion times. Not to mention seen the movie a number of times to match." I said rolling my eyes.

"Prove it."

"Fine then I will!" I said accepting the challenge. " My favorite part of the story is the duck fable. 'There used to be a lake here you know? Then one day in November a big flock of ducks landed on the lake but there was a sudden drop in temperature and the lake just froze. And all the ducks just took off taking the lake with them, and it's still out there probably over Alabama by now' See?" I said smugly.

His eyebrows had risen into his hairline. "You Claire are the only girl I know who reads school books out of enjoyment."

"Um…is that a compliment or what?" I asked with genuine confusion.

"A…complimentary observation" He gave me a squeeze around the waist and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and relaxed into his form.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch with the blankets from last night layered on top of me light shining through the window, dull and gray as usual. I looked down and lying on my chest was a folded piece of paper that turned out to be from Quil, Quil who was so much older than me but so completely perfect for me.

I unfolded the note it read:

_Claire,_

_Hey dollface finally woke up eh? I tried to wake you but you nearly bruised _

_my poor jaw!_

I rolled my eyes Quil was pretty sturdy and I doubted a sleepy slug from me would hurt him. The note went on to say:

_I had to go to work real early so I left as soon as your parents got back._

_Unless you object I am still up to see that new movie I picked up at_

_blockbuster the other day. Now go eat and I will see you this evening._

_Love from,_

_Quil_

As I read the final three words in Quill's sketchy writing my hand reached up to the spot on my head where Quil kissed me the night before without any kind of consent from me. Oh man, I was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I made a whoopsie in the last paragraph of the last chapter where is says next few years it should say next few months, but I can't be bothered to go back and edit at the mo. Also Claire's birthday is January 4th **

I was thirteen, almost fourteen years old. It was December and Christmas was fast approaching. Quil had just voluntarily carted me from store to store whilst I did my last minute shopping, though I'd gotten him the perfect gift weeks ago everyone else I had still needed to finish.

After we'd finished we went back to my house. My parents were out doing shopping of their own and Julie, my sister was out at a party. So since all three were out late Mom had asked Quil to hang around so I wouldn't be alone. So after I went upstairs to change into my comfy black and blue sweats the two of us snuggled up on the couch with a few blankets and like a trillion pillows like we had so many nights before.

_Quil is so perfect. What other guy goes shopping all day with a girl fifteen years younger than him? And he is so warm, like my own personal ray of sunshine…no no no! Stop this now Claire he is like you brother…sure a brother who gives you butterflies and is completely gorgeous and you, ya know, love. No shush! _I tried to stop the thoughts that had recently set up camp in my head but they refused to be silenced despite the constant war raging up in the ol' attic. Really I knew the truth I was in love with Quil but still I fought the silent war throughout the movie.

"So Claire, any guys at school catch you eye yet?" Quil asked me the same question about a million times before always waggling his eyes in the same suggestive kind of way. Now he swiveled toward me muting the television looking like he really wanted to know.

"So Quil any gals catch yours?" I dodged the same way every time. He grinned at me; looking adorable I might add, shaking his head sighing, as if to say, _yeah-right Claire._

"What? It isn't so impossible the girls of La Push aren't exactly unappealing, nor are you, you know for a guy who is like 6'11" and rather eerie…" I teased.

He lightly shoved my shoulder and the scowled. "Now Claire you must answer my question and in return I will answer any questions you have about the birds and the bees…" mock seriousness unsuccessfully covering the blatant laughter in his voice.

"Ewe Quil!" I squealed just like he knew I would. "No okay? Jeez!" I started giggling wildly.

"I don't see what is so funny." He commented. "I am beginning to think that there is something wrong with you…. Anyway it is… seven now and you need to start to read the book you were assigned for English, once Christmas hits time will fly."

"Fried Green Tomatoes? Come on Quil I have read that book like a zillion times. Not to mention seen the movie a number of times to match." I said rolling my eyes.

"Prove it."

"Fine then I will!" I said accepting the challenge. " My favorite part of the story is the duck fable. 'There used to be a lake here you know? Then one day in November a big flock of ducks landed on the lake but there was a sudden drop in temperature and the lake just froze. And all the ducks just took off taking the lake with them, and it's still out there probably over Alabama by now' See?" I said smugly.

His eyebrows had risen into his hairline. "You Claire are the only girl I know who reads school books out of enjoyment."

"Um…is that a compliment or what?" I asked with genuine confusion.

"A…complimentary observation" He gave me a squeeze around the waist and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and relaxed into his form.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch with the blankets from last night layered on top of me light shining through the window, dull and gray as usual. I looked down and lying on my chest was a folded piece of paper that turned out to be from Quil, Quil who was so much older than me but so completely perfect for me.

I unfolded the note it read:

_Claire,_

_Hey dollface finally woke up eh? I tried to wake you but you nearly bruised _

_my poor jaw!_

I rolled my eyes Quil was pretty sturdy and I doubted a sleepy slug from me would hurt him. The note went on to say:

_I had to go to work real early so I left as soon as your parents got back._

_Unless you object I am still up to see that new movie I picked up at_

_blockbuster the other day. Now go eat and I will see you this evening._

_Love from,_

_Quil_

As I read the final three words in Quill's sketchy writing my hand reached up to the spot on my head where Quil kissed me the night before without any kind of consent from me. Oh man, I was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

My birthday party was on January third, the day before my birthday. My best friend, besides Quil of coarse, Janet was there as was the entire pack, though they don't know I call them this because as far as they know I still think they're tall guys with freakish appetites, and Aunt Emily and my three cousins were there too. My whole family was there blood-related and not and I was really happy, but I still had a wish, a really special wish the kind you only make on your birthday because it is too special to waste. I wished that Quil, only Quil, would prevent me from turning sixteen without a kiss. So as I blew out my candles I wished with my whole heart that Quil would love me back.

We went through the whole birthday routine, dinner cake and presents, my parents had gotten me a car, unbelievable I know, it may be used but it is so completely perfect. As much as I love my car though it didn't compare to what Quil got me.

It was a signed copy of my favorite book, Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle-Stop Café. "Oh Quil, it is so completely perfect!" I squealed launching myself at him for a hug.

After that I went upstairs to put my cousins to bed in the guest room. It had started to snow lightly and the three of them had started to fall asleep anyway so Uncle Sam and my dad figured they might as well stay. I walked downstairs to the empty living room Janet and the pack had gone already and the living room was empty. However from the kitchen I could hear fait murmurings of an argument.

"Sam she deserves to know, she is sixteen not a little kid anymore!" I heard Quil say heatedly.

"Yes she is just a kid Quil, eighteen, that is the age we decided. When she graduates and is an adult I think you can wait Quil. Besides," Sam's voice wavered, like he was going to cry, I loved my Uncle like a second father and I had only seen him cry three times, at the births of each of his children. "What if it scares her? We scare her Quil, I love her, and she is my baby girl."

"Sam," Emily began softly, "You can't keep this from her it isn't fare, and Quil if you tell her you tell her everything, not just half way. All of it."

"Emily I can't, I'm not ready, she isn't and the pack will be enough for her to digest. No way, no" Quil was totally on the defense, and it made me mad. Why the hell should he decide what I got to know?

"Quil, Emily is right. Sam you can't keep this from her because you're afraid, she is a big girl and even if she is afraid at first she will get over it. So Quil go on."

"Lela…" Quil began addressing my mother. "I 'm afraid too. How can you let me _be_ with her? What I am it is hazardous to her, always a danger. I never understood."

"Oh Quil, you love her and you have always been good to her, sometimes I worried about it yes, but from the beginning it was easy to push those thoughts aside. You've taken care of her, when she's sick, unhappy, and you could always get her to calm down with a simple gesture, like your hand on her back. There were no tantrums with you around. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous that you get her, more than I do but Quil. Go get her, tell her."

"I-I don't think that-"

I was finally fed up with the secrets, gosh so much for sweet sixteen huh? I burst into the kitchen shouting. Tears falling I hadn't even felt, were now burning my cheeks. "Stop it all of you god damn it! Why do you think you get to keep this from me? And what do you think I'm stupid? I know okay? About you being werewolves and 'protecting' or whatever you do. Come on I heard the legends and I passed kindergarten! I put two and two together and there it was!" I was yelling forgetting about the three slumbering kids upstairs in my haste to get it all out. Then I rounded on Quil. "And how could you _not _tell me? I tell you everything and this, half your life you keep from me? You too Uncle Sam! I can't believe you though Quil! I thought you all cared about me and trusted me but I was wrong! And I gather there is more right? Something you all waited to tell me. And most of you want to continue to wait. It makes me sick." The tears were falling hard and fast now and not just mine. Quil looked the most upset, normally this would had been like a stab wound in my own chest but now my breath heaving and big alligator tears still falling all I was, was mad and hurt.

"How-how long have you known about all of this?" Quil breathed out the question.

"Over two years"

"Why didn't you just, leave?"

"Damn it Quil, because I _really _love you! I love the pack too, and you Uncle Sam" I took in a shuddering breath. "Nothing can stop that"

"I have to go." And then Quil just walked out, just like that. Aunt Emily called after him something about telling me the rest, but I didn't hear it. I was absolutely furious.

"You have to go?" I yelled out to his as he neared his car, me standing in my dress on the pavement snow falling lightly. "That's it years of lies and that's all I get from you? Pretty sweet sixteen secrets!" I spat the words out, turned on my heel and went inside.

My family apologized for lying to me, but when I asked about what 'the other thing' was they said that was something only Quil could tell me so I dropped it. Once they had all gone to bed I snuck downstairs for a piece of cake. I had shoved the book Quil got me in the back of the closet not wanting to think about him at all but the torn wrapping paper and my other gifts were scattered about the room. I looked at the clock 11:37p.m. So much for my birthday wish. I sighed at the thought, I was so in love with Quil but instead of the fantasies of him hugging me with his roasting arms I imagined slapping him. A light tap on the door interrupted my thoughts.

**R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

I got up hesitantly

I got up hesitantly. You could give me a hundred guesses as to who it was, but I only needed one. I was right there on my stoop was Quil looking bashful. I opened the door and crossed my arms. "What do you want Quil?" I asked bluntly noticing only in the deep crevices of my mind how stunning he looked in the now heaved snowfall. I loved the snow ever since I was little and part of the reason for that was Quil. He looked so handsome with the flakes in his hair and gathered on his eyelashes. Plus he never let me get too cold. When I would start to shiver he would pull me into his warm grasp and I would be instantly rejuvenated ready for another snowball fight.

But Quil didn't let me dwell for long. He pulled me out of the house into his arms and whispered into my ear "You." And then he kissed me, it was perfect, magical really, and Janet said it would never happen. Ha! I found myself tangling my fingers into his hair and his warm arms caught me around the waist pulling me against his body. He smelled so good. It was the perfect first kiss and I was glad I had waited for Quil.

When we broke apart finally, both sucking in much needed air I turned around and looked at the clock in the hall, it struck Twelve just then. "Unbelievable," I muttered, " I got my wish." I looked back to Quil the light from the porch casting a halo around his perfect hair covered lightly with snow, which was caught in his lashes as well. He looked perfect, and confused too but a wolfish smile lit up his face at the same time.

"What?" He asked me but then shook his head. "I owe you an apology Claire. I just I-" I put my fingers to his lips silencing him.

"I don't care any more" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah but…I do. I was just so afraid that you would be afraid of me, and well Sam was afraid too I guess so he said no and I couldn't disobey a direct order but, you're more important so I guess, I could so now I am." His face scrunched up adorably like he was sorting through his thoughts. I shivered in the cold and he pulled me swiftly down onto the old porch swing, on his lap with his arms around me, warming me instantly. "Better?"

"Much," I said snuggling closer to his chest. "But Quil, don't tell me unless you want to okay? Unless you're ready." I really didn't want him to back out now. I wanted to know what the big deal was.

"I have to tell you now Claire. The thing is I love you, I am _in _love with you and I know I'm older, a lot older but well, not physically and well it goes deeper than just love." He had a crooked grin on his beautiful lips but his eyes were filled with sadness and hesitation.

"Oh Quil I love you too, did I not just kiss you back? Wait, what do you mean, 'it goes deeper'?"

"It's time I explained about imprinting." I looked at him confused he just smiled and continued. "It happened to Sam with Emily and to Jared with Kim. It is really rare thing that happens to werewolves, but the first time you see, _the one_, the person who was meant for you everything changes. Its like gravity pulls you to her and that person is the center of your universe. She is the most important thing and all you want to do is make her happy and keep her safe. I imprinted on you fourteen years ago when you were the most adorable two year old little girl." He was grinning now obviously taking a trip down memory lane.

"Wait, so you don't have a choice, what if you cared about someone else and then imprinted or you met someone later?" I was kind of worried more about the second possibility that Quil could un-imprint on me.

"Claire," he chuckled. "You don't want a choice nothing else matters, and well the former can happen, but there are others in the pack more suited to explain that, if they feel like it. The latter however can never happen, it's true love, like soul mates only much stronger." I squeezed tighter to him, fighting back the grin fighting to appear on my lips. "I love you Claire"

"I Love you Quil."

"I should go its really late, you ought to go to bed, you've got school the day after tomorrow." Quil was still holding me tightly as he whispered this into my hair.

"I don't want you to go." The words popped out of my mouth as a whisper and immediately I was embarrassed and blushing furiously. Quil just chuckled softly.

"Well why don't we go in at least and watch a film, and you can fall asleep to it okay?"

"Okay, that'll do I guess but I'd rather stay here."

"Me too, but we ought to go inside." So we walked in and put on one of the movies we'd seen together about a trillion times.

"So Quil?"

"Yes?"

"M-my parents they like, know about this right?"

"Yeah Claire, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it and that you had to find out about my…me…"

"Your furry little secret?" He smiled at that one.

"Exactly, I'm sorry you found out through, guess work not from me."

"It really is okay Quil, I was just … upset to say the least but I get it especially now with this piece if the puzzle. I just wanted to make sure my parents weren't going to flip out." I smiled warmly up at him. He was looking at me with an expression that was a mixture of happiness, remorse and maybe, amazement? "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You really are the most amazing young lady I have ever met." And with that he leaned down and kissed me again. I fell asleep in my favorite place in the world, Quill's arms. Corny as it sounds I could not have had a sweeter sixteen, despite the secrets.

**AN: Please tell me what you think! It isn't over yet so I'd like any constructive criticism y'all have for me. Compliments are good to though. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ten years later I was sitting in a room with all the same people that had been there on my sixteenth birthday, all a little ol

Ten years later I was sitting in a room with all the same people that had been there on my sixteenth birthday, all a little older a little different but still just as close. My friends Amy and Elizabeth were there too, I worked with them both as teachers at the junior high school; Amy had also been my college roommate. Once the usual routine had been completed Quil tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to go for a walk with him.

We ended up in a clearing amongst the trees in the woods behind my parent's house; I had been living in an apartment with Elizabeth up until a year ago when Quil and I decided to move in together. The Clearing was beautiful; it smelled of pine and fresh with the beautiful blanket of snow. In the center was a large tree stump more than a yard in diameter. On top of it was a lovely maroon blanket and sprinkled around the edge of the trees were deep crimson rose petals. I shot Quil a questioning look but he just led me to the stump and sat me down. I was really confused, it should have been obvious but it really wasn't to me.

That is until Quil knelt down on one knee, and the romantic sap that I had continued to be even as I reached adulthood I gasped and began to well up. Quil just smiled at me.

"Claire I have loved you for almost twenty-four years, over half of my life. You know that the moment I saw you I knew, stronger than love at first sight, you became everything to me in that instant. I only worried you would not return the adoration that I had for you, nut ten years ago you let me know I was wrong. And so, Claire, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Te tears had spilt over slightly blurring my vision, but I didn't waste a second. I flung my arms around Quil and whispered into his warm neck, "yeah, yeah I will!" He kissed me like never before and ten slid the most beautiful ring on my finger and kissed it. "It's like my own personal fairy tale." I looked over at Quil and he was smiling as much as I was.

When we returned to the house everyone wanted to congratulate us, after they saw the ring. Apparently Quil wouldn't let them see it until after the proposal.

The next day I started wedding plans, I couldn't wait to call Quil my husband.

-


End file.
